parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Curdieladdin
SuperWhyMovies's Movies Spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin" Cast *Aladdin - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Princess Jasmine - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Genie - Shrek *Abu - Turnip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Rajah - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Sultan - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jafar - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Iago - Meowth (Pokemon) *Razoul - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Razoul's Guards - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Peddler - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Gazeem the Thief - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Prince Achmed - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Old Jafar - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Magic Carpet - Charizard (Pokemon) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rabbit Genie - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan) *Cave of Wonders - ??? *Magic Lamp - ??? *Cub Rajah - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Toy Abu - Baby Kate (Arthur) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerleader Genie - Celia (Monsters, Inc.), Hova (The Ant Bully), & Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Genie Jafar - Max (Cats Don't Dance) Scenes: *Curdieladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark of Night *Curdieladdin - Part 2 - Curdie on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Curdieladdin - Part 3 - Curdie Fights with Evil Emperor Zurg/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Curdieladdin - Part 4 - Princess Irene's Dream *Curdieladdin - Part 5 - Dr. Facilier and Hiram Flaversham's Conversation/Irene Runs Away *Curdieladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Dr. Facilier's Evil Plan *Curdieladdin - Part 7 - Curdie Arrested (Part 1) *Curdieladdin - Part 8 - Curdie Arrested (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 9 - Curdie Escapes with Amos Slade *Curdieladdin - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Curdieladdin - Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Shrek (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Curdieladdin - Part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Shrek (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 14 - Hiram Flaversham Upbraids Dr. Facilier *Curdieladdin - Part 15 - Curdie's First Wish *Curdieladdin - Part 16 - Dr. Facilier Makes his Move/"Prince Curdie" *Curdieladdin - Part 17 - Hiram Flaversham Ride on Charizard *Curdieladdin - Part 18 - Curdie Argues with Shrek/Curdie Goes to Irene *Curdieladdin - Part 19 - 'Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Curdieladdin - Part 20 - Curdie Almost Spills the Beans/Curdie and Irene's Kiss *Curdieladdin - Part 21 - Curdie Gets Anbushed/Shrek Saves Curdie's Life *Curdieladdin - Part 22 - Dr. Facilier Gets Exposed *Curdieladdin - Part 23 - Curdie's Depression/Meowth Steals the Magic Lamp *Curdieladdin - Part 24 - Hiram Flaversham's Annoucement/Shrek's New Master is Dr. Facilier *Curdieladdin - Part 25 - Dr. Facilier's Dark Wish *Curdieladdin - Part 26 - "Prince Curdie (Reprise)" *Curdieladdin - Part 27 - The End of the Earth *Curdieladdin - Part 28 - Curdie vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 1) *Curdieladdin - Part 29 - Curdie vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 2) *Curdieladdin - Part 30 - Curdie vs. Dr. Facilier (Part 3) *Curdieladdin - Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Curdieladdin - Part 32 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof